


Moran Went, Moriarty Followed

by shazel64



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazel64/pseuds/shazel64
Summary: ""He was like you, you know. He was better than you. I loved him. I loved him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I am extremely mormor trash. Also, just in case you were wondering I fancast Michael Fassbender as Moran. This is set before ASIP and ends in what I predict for series 4. So this is my take on mormor! Thanks for reading guys!

John Watson is good and pure and everything a soldier should be. At least that's what Moriarty thinks. His soldier, his Moran, is the exact opposite. He is boastful of his kills and dangerous and reckless and he doesn't seem to care about the people he kills. The only reason he goes into the army is to feel that surge of power that killing fills him with. Sebastian Moran, his Sebastian, enters the army.

~~ 

And then he gets kicked out for something bad that he did. Dishonorably discharged is its proper name. For shooting a stupid Afghan that got in his way.  
He's furious and angry and all the more violent. And one day, he meets Jim Moriarty. Moran is taken by him. Jim is everything he could possibly ask for in one man. Violent, powerful, intelligent and beautiful. And perfect, perfect Jim offers him his first assassination job. He takes it without hesitation. 

~~ 

Moran completes the assignment in under 48 hours. Moriarty is very obviously impressed with the work. He had expected Moran to be an incompetent employee that he'd have to kill in a few months because he was requesting a higher pay, but Moran turned out to be nothing like that.   
Moriarty was suddenly smitten. He had never, EVER met a man like Moran. And Moriarty suddenly couldn't get enough. He started hiring the man more frequently, keeping Moran's skills sharp and precise. Deadly. He has to keep the man on his toes, ready for when Moriarty will really need him. And the time finally comes.

~~ 

Moran and him go undercover together; somebody, some client, was requesting help with a drug cartel in the US. They offered good money, so Moriarty went and Moran followed. Together, they disappeared, became a couple that was travelling to America for new opportunities.   
Eventually, FBI caught up with them. Jim knew he had to lose the scent of them, so he infiltrated their ranks. This is how he met the woman who would soon become Mary Elizabeth Watson.   
The three of them lured Mary's team into a darkened warehouse and then they killed them. Moriarty can still remember the chills he got from that. The sounds of their screams reverberating through the empty air of the warehouse and bouncing back at them as Jim tore through their fragile skin with the hungry blade of a chainsaw he found nearby. He can still remember the way he kissed Moran, deeply, passionately. And he can definitely still remember what happened when they got back to the hotel room.

~~

With the cartel business finished, the three of them return to London. Jim employs Mary as an assassin, and hires Moran as her mentor.   
Moriarty remembers the first time Mary successfully killed a target. Moran had been so happy that day, and so pleased with her progress. He had come to where the two of them had been currently staying, in some expensive hotel paid full with cash. Moriarty remembers laying on the grand bed in the room, button up shirt buttoned half way down. Suit jacket draped across a chair, tie hanging untied around his neck as he sipped one of the most expensive whiskeys in the world from a tumbler. Jim remembers their eyes meeting, and just knowing. He remembers setting his tumbler down and smiling a mischievous grin.   
He remembers it being one of the best nights of his life, but he also remembers the worst day of his life. 

~~

The trio had been in eastern Europe, building up strength and forming his base there. Mary was now a full fledged assassin, and Moran was undoubtedly proud of her.   
Jim couldn't care less about the annoyance that was Mary Elizabeth Morstan. She was always begging for missions and assignments. More and more of them to feed her unrelenting desire for blood. Moriarty enjoyed that part. He enjoyed being the dealer for her particular drug. What he didn't enjoy was how she pretentious she was turning out to be.   
She was always thinking she had surpassed the mentor and was now the better assassin. In Jim's opinion, there was no better assassin than Sebastian. He was it for Jim. The first and final choice. The man was remarkable at what he did, and not to mention unbelievably hot when he did do it.   
Spattered in blood he'd come to the house Moriarty had built for the two of them. They'd kiss. Everything would be perfect. The world was right. The world was his.  
But he remembers it very clearly. The moment it all almost fell apart. Everything he had worked and strived for, almost turned into rubble over a moment that lasted no longer than 15 seconds. 

~~ 

The three of them were going to meet a potential client. With Mary and Moran backing him up, Jim strode confident and bold into the seemingly empty warehouse.   
People had tried, time and time again, to take over his network. His beautifully crafted tangle of webs. This had turned out to be one of those times.   
Two loud gunshots rang through the still air of the warehouse, slicing it cleanly. He remembers pulling out his gun, feeling angry that he had to get his hands and most likely his suit dirty.   
Then Moran and Mary were dragged out from where they had been hiding, protecting Jim from every angle. He remembers feeling a blinding red anger bubbling up in his chest. He remembers that feeling of wanting to butcher every single one of them.   
Jim remained calm though and smiled through all their stupid requests and demands. Threats were exchanged, guns were drawn, and then it was over. Just like that. Jim, even with his massive brain power, couldn't have predicted what happened. Maybe because he could barely process what had just happened. There had been 6 people standing, counting everyone. Now, well, now there was only two. The two goons who had been holding Mary and Moran were dead, along with their supposed leader. Mary was alive, standing and breathing heavily. Jim was alive, brow furrowed as he wiped blood off his face with a handkerchief, but Moran was definitely not one of the standing two.  
Jim first notices Mary giving him weird looks. He remembers wanting to pull his gun back out and shoot her in the face, but those thoughts seemingly leave his mind when he notices Moran still laying on the floor.

~~

Jim can think back to the time when Moran and him had first murdered together. There had been a certain high in both them, and Moran had laid in the middle of the dead bodies and stayed there. Maybe that's what he had been thinking about at the time. He can't seem to remember.

~~

But now, Sebastian is one of the dead bodies. Jim remembers walking over, slowly, as if the man would jump up at any time and kiss him senseless. As if one of the slowly cooling bodies on the floor isn't the man he had loved every night and kissed and held.   
There's a knife, shoved under Sebastian's ribcage. He remembers wanting to pull it out, make Moran die faster, just so he wouldn't have to watch it happen before his eyes. There's no way that Moran will live, but Jim remembers wanting to try. He remembers wanting to tell Mary to help him pick Sebastian up off the floor because he can't possibly be one of the dead bodies at his feet.   
He is Sebastian Moran, the greatest assassin Jim had ever known. But now, the king has fallen. That was the first time Jim had ever knelt for someone, and he remembers that it was the last time he ever knelt for anyone ever again.   
He takes Sebastian's hand in his, and just holds it as if trying to take the last bit of heat reserved in Moran's palm. Sebastian is choking now, red blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth as the man stares up at nothing. There will be no last words for the great assassin. Jim wonders if this was how Moran's targets felt like. Then decides he doesn't want to know.   
Mary has wandered over now, and she kneels down too. Her hand glides over Sebastian's eyelids, closing them so Jim can no longer see the vivid blue that they once were. Jim drops the man's now cold hand and gets to his feet. He pulls out his gun and empties the clip into the leaders face. He'll be unrecognizable now.   
Jim tells Mary to get the cleaning crew down here. Jim notices her hesitation and her eyes are trained on Moran. He remembers yelling at her, screaming about following commands. His words echo off the walls, "people die, Mary! That's what people do!" When he's calmed down, he smoothes his suit back out. "He's no different from the rest of them."Jim remembers walking out of the warehouse, and never looking back.   
He regrets that now. 

~~ 

When Jim was a child, he remembers the stories his parents used to tell him about how when your life flashes before your eyes, there is no longer a chance of survival.   
He believes it now as he lays on the cold sand surrounding him for miles. There's a bullet that's ripped through his body, and the man holding the gun stands above him.   
Sherlock Holmes in the flesh, along with his pet John Watson. Jim stares into Sherlock's eyes before looking at John Watson. "He was like you, you know. He was better than you. I loved him. I loved him." Jim's head falls back onto the sand, the loss of blood making it hard for him to even hold it up anymore. He can hear Sherlock instinctively stepping in front of John, protecting him.   
Sherlock appears above him, eyes cold and hard. He wonders what his eyes looked like when he killed. Moriarty smiles. He can taste only blood. "I loved him, and he loved me." He says these words before using his last bit of energy to lunge up and steal Sherlock's gun from him. Jim shoves the barrel into his mouth and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I really hope you liked it! Also, sorry if there were any tears produced from reading this. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
